Resurgent
by LM Lancaster
Summary: Set after Allegiant epilogue. She's alive. Will they be able to find each other again? Summary limited due to spoilers. See A/N Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Chapter 1 - Memories**

_**Tobias's POV**_

A/N: This idea came to me after the end of Allegiant. What if Tris didn't die? What if it just looked that way? This is my take on what could have happened... two years after Tris's "death."

**Resurgent (adj): 1. rising again: rising or becoming stronger again**

I once heard an Erudite say, "time heals all wounds," but that hasn't been the case with mine. My DNA may not be damaged, but I am broken. A broken child in the shell of a man.

So many losses. Too many losses. And reminders everywhere. Zeke won't zip line anymore. Not without his little brother there, wide smile, ready for a joke and a thrill. Marcus. He's a different kind of lost. He's out there somewhere. Anywhere. And maybe that's worse than if he were dead. I see him when I walk through the old Abnegation sector. I remember him in small spaces. I remember the lashes when I smell leather, like his belt.

My mother. Memories of her are bittersweet. She chose me, forsaking the plans she had waited her whole life to enact. The kind of acceptance I had always craved. We lived together in a small broken out apartment on the Fringe. Close to the city but far enough away to keep us from harm. We made it our own. The blue fountain was only the beginning of our treasures. Yet, a leopard can't change its spots. She grew bored of her simple role as mom. She wanted more, craved more. And I would not be the one to stifle her this time. I would not become my father. She had been gone for over a year now. Only two letters had come.

And then there was _her_, the gaping hole, in my life. The girl who had healed my heart. Made me human. Gone. Cruelly snatched from me. Tris. Two years later and not a day goes by that I don't think about her. The way she felt in my arms. Her warmth. Her strength. The way she listened and understood me. Accepted me.

Yet, time marches on. I live on. I protect her memory. And hold it close. She wouldn't want me to stop. She wouldn't want me to stand still. After mom left, I moved back to Chicago. Back home. I live alone. I couldn't move back to Dauntless, though many did. Too many memories of _her_. Zeke, Christina, and Cara all live my building in an apartment several floors above me.

Caleb went back to Erudite. Tris's sacrifice changed him. He went back to change his faction and to make sure that history would never repeat itself. Now, I only see Caleb once a year. On her birthday. We never did get to celebrate it together. Caleb and I hardly speak. But there is solace in the company of another who loved her. I try to forgive him. But I'm not sure I ever truly will.


	2. Chapter 2: The Forgotten

**Chapter 2**

**The Forgotten**

_**Tris's POV**_

I used to count the days, but now I no longer remember why.

When I lay down in my safe, warm bed, I see the tally marks on the wall, and they scare me. They scare me because I don't understand them. They are a reminder of another life. One I cannot remember. I will never remember. Was I looking forward to an assignment? A friend's birthday? A date? I scoff at the last idea. Who would want to date me? I am small and pale and sharp. _No one would want me._

__David tells me I inhaled memory serum as a part of my security job. He tells me I am brave. I lost my memory to save others in the government. He rescued me from the fringe as a child. My parents were genetically damaged. My mother killed my father. He found me alone, friendless, and starving. Probably why I am so small. Malnutrition.

Maybe, I am lucky to have forgotten.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Sorry this one is so short.


	3. Chapter 3: A Ghost

**Chapter 3:****A Ghost**

**_Christina's POV_**

Four tries to distance himself from everyone.

Since the memory serum spread throughout the Bureau of Genetic Welfare, many things have changed in my life. I lost many friends, but my bonds with the old ones have grown tighter. We have become like a family. We even live together in an apartment near Dauntless and the river.

When Four's mother left, we wanted him to move in with us, but he turned us down. He claimed he needed space. He joked that he had never been a good roommate anyways, falling back on old stories from Initiation. We laughed, but it was hollow. Four is lonely and obsessive. Where he once spent his time in the fear simulation, he now spends it training physically. Running, lifting, agility training.

He's so stubborn.

I try to make him go out. Explore. Be Dauntless. Be Four again. But he usually shuts me down. Every day, I battle him. For him. For tris. I know this isn't what she would have wanted, and I know he can be more. He can be whole again.

Today is like any other day. Zeke, Shauna, and I are meeting some friends by the lake. Four is going to meet us at the train station, but he's late. The train pulls up and still no Four. I wave the others off, determined to hunt him down. I turn away from the tracks, and that's when I see her.

It can't be_._She's gone. My eyes are lying to me.

But there she is.

I run forward. People turn and stare. "Tris!" I scream. My voice screeches. Loud and harsh even to my own ears. She doesn't turn, so I sprint forward, my Dauntless training kicking in. I reach her and spin her around to face me. She stares. She looks... angry?

How is this happening? How can she be here? How can she be alive?

The next thing I know I'm chest down on the ground, eating pavement. Tris has me pinned.

"Who are you?" She demands. "And why are you approaching the Bureau's ambassador?" She nods to a man several paces ahead.

"Tris...I... It's Christina." She stares at me blankly. "You know... From Dauntless," I fill in lamely.

She snorts. "You think I'm one of those junkies who watches the security cams all day? You're no celebrity to me." Then slowly, "Why are you calling me that?"

I can feel my heart sink. "God, what have they done to you? You are Tris Prior."

She stares back.

"My name is Beatrice Wright."

That's when I realize. "Memory serum," I say quietly.

This gets her attention. "Have we met before?"

"Yes. God yes." The ambassador is getting antsy. I see him looking back at us.

"Tris, I mean Beatrice. Will you meet me by the dauntless sector tonight? I have so much to tell you."

She falters. "Yes. I mean...maybe." Her mouth draws a hard line, trying to decide whether to trust me. I never thought I'd be on the receiving side of that look.

"9 o'clock," I say firmly.

She nods and move back towards the ambassador. I see the outline of a gun on her hip, and her bulk tells me she must have on a bullet proof vest. My mind screams at me. So many questions.

But worst of all: how will I tell Four?

_A/N: I think I finally figured out what bothers me so much about Tris's death in Allegiant. Well, of course, the fact that she is ripped away from Tobias is the worst part, but she died for nothing. She erased the memories of only those in one building of the government. All over the country, there are other cities, higher officials in the government, even the other 3 experiments. I mean really all Tris gives her life for is the smallest, tiniest glimmer of hope. And at the expense of the love of her life. It sucks._


	4. Chapter 4: The Train

**Chapter 4: The Train**  
_**Tris's POV**_

It's past nightfall, and I stand just outside the Dauntless sector. This city still has a curfew, and I am on the cusp of breaking it. Lights go out at 9. Streets must be cleared at 10. So, loitering in the streets at, I check my watch, 9:15, is suspicious. I am small and work in security, so I have a knack for blending in. It helps

I don't know why I trust this girl. Maybe I don't. But I have to know more. If there is even a possibility that she holds the key to part of my past, I have to meet her.

David doesn't like to give details. He says, "Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future." I think a president said it, but I'm more interested in my own history than my country's.

She arrives early too, moving swiftly down the road, sticking to the shadows from the row of buildings.

"Tris," she says quietly.

"Beatrice," I correct. My voice carries on the wind, and she sees me.

"We can't talk here. Follow me."

We walk side by side, moving quickly.

"Who are you?" I ask, unable to stop myself.

"Christina," she whispers. I start to open my mouth again but stop short as she says, "It's not safe here."

I hear a sound in a nearby alley, and we break into a run. It's probably nothing, but I enjoy the run. I can feel the anxiety leaving my body. Blood pounds in my ears. I feel like I could leave everything behind in this moment. We reach the city train tracks, and she stops, panting. We both smile a little.

"Come on; train will be here in 1 minute," she says.

As it approaches, I realize that while it's slowing down, it's not stopping. "How do we get on?"

"Run alongside, grab a bar, and just pull yourself in. I'll go first."

At that, she begins to jog beside the train. I follow her. She grabs a handle and propels herself into the train. It's impressive. Almost graceful. I will probably splat against the side and fall to the tracks. I speed up and grab the side, flinging myself at the train. I make it but only halfway. My feet are unsteady. I may fall off this train after all. She pulls me in.

We sit for a second, catching our breath, looking out at the moonlit city.

She, Christina I mentally correct, is biting her lip. "I've been thinking about what to say... How I can tell you... This is so hard."

She looks at me finally. "What do you know? About your past?"

I blink back. This is a pretty personal question to ask. Her eyes demand an answer, and I feel compelled to answer.

"My name is Beatrice Wright. I live in the Bureau of Genetic Welfare outside of the city. I work in security and lost my memory to serum in the line of duty. My family is from Detroit. David, my boss, rescued me from the Fringe." I don't tell her about my family's violent history. I don't want her to know. It's too personal.

She stares for a second. No longer nervous. She looks angry. Furious even.

"Screw it. I'm just gonna tell you. It's not going to be easy to hear. Everything you've been told is a lie."

A lie? From who? I remain silent.

"You are Beatrice Prior. You were born in the city. In the experiment. You were Abnegation. Your parents are dead, but they were amazing people. They gave their lives for you."

I blink back a tear at this. My parents killed each other. Their selfishness and violence was stronger than their love for me, leaving me to starve in the fringe. I wish the people in this story were real.

She barrels on, without noticing my reaction.

"You have a brother who's alive. The first time we met was on choosing day. You chose Dauntless, and we became friends there. Both transfers. You were so brave. First jumper. First in initiation. The city was torn apart over over the secret of the experiment. You probably know this part, right?"

I nod my head dumbly.

"You were a revolutionary. We left the city together with friends. The first to do so and ended up at the Bureau. You disagreed with the idea of Genetically Pure & Damaged people and learned what the Bureau had done. They created the serum that controlled Dauntless and murdered your faction. Your parents. Your friends."

I look at her incredulous.

She plows on, "The city was about to implode. Factionless versus factions. The Factionless leader had death serum. The Bureau's solution was to release memory serum and erase the entire city. Everyone we had ever known."

She shudders.

"Anyway, with the help of some others, you broke in and released memory serum on the Bureau. We were told you died. They even gave us your ashes," her voices cracks a little.

"We thought everyone in the building had been reset," she continues shakily. "But it sounds like we were wrong."

"Of course I would have died. Death serum would have killed me." I mutter.

"It wasn't the death serum that killed you. Or at least that we thought had killed you. It was David. He shot you. Twice. Once in the neck and once in the chest."

I reach down, feeling the scar on my neck. No. It can't be true. David has been kind to me. He saved me.

She looks relieved to have to finished but anxiety washes over her, waiting for my reaction.

"I don't believe you," I say slowly.

A/N: Thanks for all of the encouragement. You make it even more fun to keep this story up! We're getting to Tobias. I just want to make sure it's at the right moment! And, ChibiRealm, good point! I never even thought about that. The death serum absolutely should have killed him, especially when you consider the memory serum spread to the whole building.


	5. Chapter 5: Coward

**Chapter 5: Coward**

_**Christina's POV**_

I am a coward.

I didn't tell Four.

I have no excuse. He even came around our place last night. He wanted to apologize for missing the lake outing. Said he'd gotten caught up training. As if he should be apologizing to me.

I am the worst person in the world. No, the planet. I have the one thing he wants most in the world, and I am withholding it from him.

But_ how_ do you tell someone that his long lost girlfriend is back from the grave? Tell me. How do you do it? I certainly don't know.

I lay in bed last night, thinking of nothing else. If I tell him, he won't believe me. He can't. It's the only way he can protect himself from the pain. If for a moment he believed she were alive and she weren't, he would have to lose her all over again. And, then there's the memory thing, how would I explain it? I don't even know how it all happened. How is Tris alive?

There is only one solution. I need to bring her to him. He needs to see her to believe, to understand. But how will I get her there?

Tris. She said she doesn't believe me. What if she leaves the city, and I never see her again? The thought is terrible, and my worries about Four fade to the background. I have to prove it to her. I have to keep her here. I've lost too many people.

I won't lose her again.

I am up and on the street before sunrise. I am now standing in the alley next to Tris's building, waiting for her to leave. I tossed and turned all night, but I came up with a plan. I will follow her today, and once I can safely separate her from the government people, I will give her the proof she needs. Whatever it takes.

A/N: Sorry, it took me awhile to update. I wrote this chapter 3 times before I was happy with it. I hope you are too! Good news is that because of shuffling things around, I also have chapter 6 almost finished! ChibiRealm, glad you caught that. The curfew is there for a reason. I think it'll be explained in the next chapter actually! And thank you to all of the other kind reviewers! Especially Athena'sOwl36, alexbellefan, & kinukansara!


	6. Chapter 6: Proof

**Chapter 6: Proof**  
_**Tris POV**_

I lay in bed and go through the facts again in my head. Thinking of all the reasons Christina's story is false. I grew up in the Fringe. My mother is a nurderer. My father is dead. I can't be the product of an experiment. Death serum kills. David is kind.

But doubt creeps in. I have tattoos. Not uncommon in the Fringe but practically demanded in Dauntless. I know how to wield a weapon and fight. Security training must have taught me this, but why am I better than the rest? Natural skill? Dauntless would offer superior training. And the scars on my neck and chest. I assumed they came from some part of my past as security detail, but how does she know they are there?

I have to know more.

Morning breaks over the city skyline, and I am awake to see it. I never really slept. Tugging back the covers, I prepare for the day. Today, I stand sentry outside the council meeting. It's dull work but necessary. The men and women on the other side of this door are making decisions that will impact the future of this city. Of our country.

This city may appear stable, but it is anything but. There are those who still want factions to rule. They want the traditions of the choosing ceremony and initiation to continue. Then, there are the factionless. While they do not want faction rule, they do not necessarily want the influence of outsiders in their government. Many from both groups do not even want open borders to the outside world. Finally, there are the outsiders. This city has become a bastion for the genetically damaged as there is greater equality here. Still, it is not perfect. It draws activists from both sides, protesting one another.

The city is bubbling, and it could erupt at any moment. To keep the fragile peace, laws are strict and curfews enforced.

Finally, the day draws to a close. The ambassador accepts a private dinner invitation from the head of Erudite, and I am excused. Security is tight here, and it provides the ambassador an opportunity to show his trust.

I slide down the Erudite hallways, wondering if I will be able to find my way out. This place gives me the creeps. Suddenly, an arm pulls me into an empty room. Instinct kicks in, and I drive my elbow into my attacker's stomach. There is a loud oommph as I knock their breath out.

I turn. Christina is straightening. I wait for a return blow that never comes.

Before she can speak, I say quickly, "Listen, I've been thinking about what you said. And.. I need proof."

"Yes! Proof. I can give that to you. In fact, that's why I am here. You see, your brother works in this building. A simple DNA test will prove it."

I still feel like this could be a trap, but my desire wins out. I want to know the truth.

"Okay. Take me to him."

"Tris, I'm going to be honest," she says frowning. "Your brother think you died two years ago. The last time he saw you, you sacrificed your life for his. I'm not sure how this is going to go down. "

"I can handle it."

" I know. I just hope he can. Wait here."

The minutes drag like hours. I might have a brother, and he's coming to see me! I've never felt this kind of happiness. Just in case, I resign myself to checking the room for escape routes and potential weapons. It calms me.

He walks in warily, and then he sees me.

His expression immediately goes slack. He seems to stop breathing. He stumbles as his legs start to crumble underneath him. Christina catches his arm, helping him gently to a seated position on the floor.

"How?" he says finally.

"I don't know," I reply softly. Can someone really fake this kind of shock?

We all sit together on the cold tile floor in silence. It's probably 10 minutes before someone finally breaks it.

"So you need a DNA test to prove it?" He doesn't seem sad or mad. Just methodical. It occurs to me that some part of him may need to see this test too.

I nod, and he begins to busy the lab machinery. It seems like every other room in this place is a lab, so it's no surprise this room has equipment too.

Christina is still standing there. I had almost forgotten her. She has something in her hand. A cotton swab.

"I need to swab your mouth. For the test."

She swabs the inside of my cheek and drops it in a plastic bag, which she hands to... my brother? I don't even know his name.

He accepts the swab, places it under the machine, and we wait.

"What's your name?" I ask.

He cringes.

I feel immediately guilty.

"Caleb," he says a moment later. "So memory serum then?"

I nod.

"You know we are working on antidotes for that. No luck so far though," he says dejectedly. "But maybe soon we'll have some prototypes. It's not like Alzheimers, where uncontrolled inflammatory response leads to cell death in the brain. We think it is caused by neuron degeneration."

Christina elbows him.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I mean, your memories are still there. You just can't access them," he finished quickly.

How could this kid have come from Abnegation?

The computer begins to beep and an image pops up on the screen. Two strands of DNA next to one another. One is labeled with my name. Caleb stands and taps on the screen. It announces a 50% of autosomal DNA match. The strands light up demonstrating matching areas.

I have a brother. 

_A/N: Sorry for the late update! It has been a BUSY week. So, fun fact, I did some research for this chapter, and it turns out we know VERY little about how memory works. _


	7. Chapter 7: Alive

**Chapter 7: Alive**

_**Four's POV**_

Christina insisted I come over to the apartment tonight for dinner. She actually stole my training shoes to ensure my cooperation. How old are we again?

When I walk in, everything_ looks_ normal. Zeke and Shauna wave to me from the couch. Christina is cooking (and by that I mean microwaving). The atmosphere is tense though. I drop down in the arm chair and wait. Zeke and Shauna refuse to make eye contact. I glare at Christina over the microwave door.

"Well?" I ask annoyed. They are hiding something from me. Probably to protect me, and that makes me even madder. I am not weak.

Christina looks up falsely cheerful. "We are expecting a guest."

I continue to glare, willing her to say more.

"Four, Tris is alive," she says it quickly, boldly.

She's delusional. And cruel.

"She's not," I growl. "We scattered her ashes."

"I saw her in the town square the other day when we were supposed to go to the lake. We talked."

"No."

"We met back that night. They gave her memory serum. She doesn't know anything about her own life."

"SHUT UP," I roar.

I can't take any more of these lies. As if it isn't painful enough to know she is gone without having to say it.

"Four, you have to hear this," she starts.

I lurch from my chair, and I feel two strong arms hold me back. Zeke. I turn to punch him when I hear a knock at the door. Zeke's hold breaks, and I storm towards the door to leave.

As I open it, shock rolls over me. I step mutely aside.

_She_ walks into the room. And it's like a dream come true. She looks exactly the same. No, even more beautiful. A little more softness to her curves. I smile at her.

My love. My Tris.

She smiles back timidly then looks quickly away. I am transported back to Dauntless when a windswept girl in grey first entered my life. Those are the same eyes. A similar expression.

She doesn't know me.

My heart breaks a little.

I won't allow myself to cry. She is alive. It's more than I could have hoped for. If I have to win her all over again, I will do it. I would do it a thousand times.

A/N: He finally knows!


	8. Chapter 8: New Beginnings

**Chapter 8**

**New Beginnings**

_**Tris POV**_

I walk into a small living room with lots of people. I immediately recognize Caleb and Christina, but the others I do not know. They all turn and look at me. The guy who opened the door mutely steps away. A boy with tan skin and brown hair runs over and hugs me, swinging me around with a big smile.

"Hey Tris! Glad to have you back with us!" He beams and lets me down. "I'm Zeke by the way."

This boy is effortlessly friendly. I like him immediately. I'm glad he's my friend.

"This is my fiancé Shauna," he says gesturing towards a girl with long dark hair in a wheelchair. She waves. The chair has some scrapes on it, like it's been crashed a lot. Strange.

I can tell Christina talked to them first. They seem to be trying to stay casual. The boy from the door is failing miserably. He is perched anxiously in the corner now. He looks ready to jump up and leave at any moment. He looks how I feel. He's staring at me, unblinking. There are as many eyes on him as on me. Finally, he smiles. A small but genuine expression that lights up his face. My heart skips a beat. He is handsome.

30 minutes later, and we are all settled in, snacking and chatting. The others keep regaling me with stories from Dauntless.

"So Tris, you are one hell of a fighter. I saw you take down a 200 pound dude one time!" Starts Zeke.

"Stop telling me about myself like I don't know myself." I finally say exasperatedly. "You're the ones who don't know me."

"Beatrice is right. She's been gone for two years. She must have a life."

"I'm sorry," Zeke mumbles. "Where have you been?"

"I live at the Bureau several hours outside of the city. I have my own private room."

"What does it look like?" Christina asks.

"It's small. The walls were painted pink when I first moved in. I hated it. They are a warm grey now. I don't really have much in there. Just a bed." I'm more at ease now, talking about something I actually know.

"Do you have a job?" Shauna asks.

Christina laughs out loud. "Yeah, and she's damn good at it. Pinned me on the ground for getting too close to some political guy."

"Yeah, I am in security. That political guy was Ambassador Carlin. I don't know how you didn't recognize him," she says, squinting at Christina.

"Holy crap!" Christina says.

"What do you do for fun? Do you have a bunch of friends?"

"Not much. I work a lot. The only friend I really have is David. The rest are just co-workers."

They go silent. Four looks like be might punch a hole in the wall.

"Where do they think you are right now?" he asks.

I shrug. "The ambassador had a dinner invitation. No one is expecting me."

"You should go," he says gruffly. "You've been here too long. I will walk you back. I know some routes without many people."

His paranoia is catching. Maybe, the ambassador will expect me to walk him back to our building. It's been two hours. They are probably close to finishing up.

"Christina, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, come in here." She leads me into a room covered in black and pink. I'd bet money it's hers.

"He's probably right I do need to get back. Can I trust him?"

"He would give his life for you," she says simply.

"And we were friends once?" I ask. It's hard to believe I could have so many friends.

"Just go with him, Tris."

I do.

We walk down the flights of stone stairs in silence. Only the sound of our feet hitting the cement in unison.

I finally work up the nerve to ask. "Who are you to me?"

"That's a hard question, Tris."

"Well, I need an answer, Four." He cringes.

"Please don't call me that."

"But everyone else does."

"You're not everyone else to me, okay?" he says tightly

"Okay." I leave it at that.

A/N: On a side note, I think I've actually written most of the story's ending! Now, I just have to write the middle ;) I was side tracked on writing by reading, so sorry for the delay on this chapter! Have any of you read Darkest Minds? Since you all obviously liked Divergent, you should give it a try. It's similar. And hopefully it'll have a happy ending!


	9. Chapter 9: Up on the Roof

**Chapter 9: **  
**Up On the Roof**_**  
Four's POV**_

I can't answer her questions. How can I explain who we are to each other? How can I explain to her that our two separate stories have become one? How can she know who we are if she doesn't know who she is?

And yet, there are traces of her left. She hated the pink walls. It almost makes me laugh. It's So Tris to reject something so overtly feminine. And then of all colors to choose, she picked grey. The color of her childhood. Her home. Her clothes. Her faction.

Also, even now as she nervously chews her nails, our feet slap the concrete in unison. The first is pure Tris. The second More Abnegation. And Dauntless is in there too. She excels at her job in security. She tackled Christina. She stands before me knowing that her life is a lie, and yet she isn't cracking.

But maybe, just maybe, this is all wishful thinking. I have to know for sure if she's still in there.

"There's a place I want to take you. It's on the way." I look at her questioningly.

She nods.

We leave the Dauntless sector moving towards what used to belong to the factionless. It's not the most direct route, but it's the one where we will be the least noticed. Things have changed for the factionless on paper, but in reality, things haven't changed too much. A few men in the distance rifle through trash. You can see bonfire light in a window of a dilapidated concrete building.

"Where are we?" She asks, taking in the unpleasant surroundings. To her credit, she doesn't look frightened.

"We are in what is largely still the factionless sector. I know it's not the most scenic, but we won't be noticed here." I assure her.

"It reminds me of the Fringe," she says.

As we approach the city's center, I stop. We look up at the tallest building in the city.

"Join me?" I offer her my hand, and she looks surprised but interested. "I promise the view is worth it."

She takes my hand briefly, and I feel electricity jolt through my hand as I help her onto the first rung of the ladder.

We begin to climb. Not using the stairwell but the fire ladder on the side of the building. Halfway up, and I am immersed in the old nightmare. The fear overpowering me. Tris has outpaced me by a bit above. I can feel my hands start to shake. Not a good reaction when you are so high in the air. I can't move.

"Four?" she calls softly.

Her face is red from the wind and exertion, but she looks alive. Truly, properly alive for the first time.

"Deep breaths," she says. "It's just me and you here. Just focus on me. We are almost there."

As if I could focus on anything else.

My hands start moving again, and soon I gratefully take the last terrifying step onto the rooftop.

She looks at me full of adrenaline.

"This is amazing!" She shouts against the wind.

My mouth can't help but stretch into a smile. The climb was worse than I had imagined but the look on her face was worth every moment. She looks radiant. Her hair is luminescent in moonlight. Her eyes sparkling.

I pull her gently away from the edge of the building into a covert out of the wind. The view is still spectacular, but I no longer feel like I will topple over the side. Or worse, that she may.

She looks surprised. I shouldn't touch her. This Tris doesn't belong to me. But she is still smiling.

We sit in silence, backs against the wall, eyes out to the night sky.

Finally, the words pour out.

"Tris, I know this is hard. I know this is weird. You don't know me. You don't know Christina or the others. You don't know this city. Its not fair, but I want to ask you to be brave. To give us a chance."

I want to say to give me a chance, but I don't. It would be too much. I don't want to scare her off.

"It's like... I can see now my life is so hollow." She pauses, thinking. " I have no family, no friends, no hobbies. It's not just that I can't remember them. They're gone. And they left no trace. No letters. No trinkets or mementos. My bedroom at the Department... It has tally marks on the walls. But I can't even remember what they were for." She finishes and her face is filled with darkness.

My emotions pull between grief and rage. I want to cry for what we have lost, and I want to ruin those that have hurt her. Both feelings are dangerous.

"But still, as hard as this is, it is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I had nothing, and now suddenly I have so much. Christina and Caleb. A real past. A history."

"Sometimes the past isn't pretty." I say carefully.

"I know... but can you imagine having nothing?"

The week after Tris died I held a bottle in my hands with that very power. I wanted it. I wanted the nothing to swallow me hole. But now I see again how wrong it would have been. Even in my darkest hour, I had something. The memory of love. The friendship of Zeke, Christina, and Shauna. The chance of a relationship with my mother. I had so much.

I shake my head.

"I wish we could restore your old memories, but if we can't, we will make new ones."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

I look out at the stars feeling more hopeful than ever. She's still in there. We can be Tris&Tobias again.

"But listen, you are in danger. You have to be extremely careful. Your memory loss was not an accident. You tried to stop the people at the Bureau from committing a terrible act. To do so, you had to release memory serum throughout the building. We know David suspected your plan because he was waiting for you. My guess is he inoculated himself against the serum. Then, he shot you and lied to us a out your death. I don't know why or how many others are in on it, but you are not safe."

"Then I better get back."

I knew it had to end. I head towards the railing cautiously, and she pulls my arm.

"No, Let's go down this way," she says nodding toward the roof door. My heart slows to a normal beat. Indoor stairs. Figures. She noticed my fear of heights.

Our first "date" started with my strength. It's only fitting that this one start with weakness.

She looks at me. "Why did you bring me here?"

"To remind you of a part of yourself. You're strong. You're brave. You will make it through this."

We reach the bottom floor.

"When will I see you again?" She asks.

"There's something I want you to see tomorrow. Where can I meet you safely?"

"Train station. 12 pm. It's my lunch break."

"Until then," I say, wishing she would never leave my sight again.

"Good night, Four."

"Call me Tobias."

"Goodnight, Tobias."

The sound of my name on her lips is magic. I watch until she disappears into the haze of night.

A/N: This is the longest chapter so far! Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10: Abnegation

**Chapter 10: Abnegation**

_**Tris's POV**_

It's 12:05 when I jog up to the train station. The wind feels good against my skin after being cooped up all day. I reach up to pull my hair from its tight bun, and let it cascade down in a sheet. The wind whips it around. This must be what freedom feels like.

My heart skips a beat when I see Tobias waiting for me. He's staring at me again. He quickly looks away.

"Ready?" He asks gruffly. I nod. "We need to get on the train. Think you can do that?"

"Absolutely," I say confidently. I'm sick of feeling weak and scared.

I run alongside the train approaching and pull myself in. It's not graceful, but I make it. Tobias looks muscular and polished as he launches into the next row.

"So," I say as casually as possible, "where are we going?"

"Abnegation. It's going to be about 10 minutes, if you want to sit down."

I smile mischievously. Grabbing onto the handle, I let half my body swing out into the sunshine. I raise a hand in the air, totally exhilarated.

I whoop, shake out my hair, and sit down inside panting.

"Somebody is in a good mood today..."

"I just decided I'm not going to be scared anymore."

"How very Dauntless of you," he smirked.

The cityscape fades from vibrant to dull. I watch silently as it all rolls by, taking it all in until its finally time to jump.

"So this is Abnegation?" I say lamely.

The place is gloomy. Everything is grey and bland. The houses are identical. It's not like the Fringe or Factionless sector. Things are organized and well-kept, but nothing is lavish or beautiful. just... Ergonomic?

"Welcome home, Tris."

"Oh, I almost forgot. This was my first faction, right?"

"And mine."

Now, this shocks me. Four? Tobias? I mentally correct. He is from Abnegation? He's so brave and strong.

"You?" I say incredulously.

"Me."

"Did we meet here? Were we friends as kids?"

"No," he says looking wistful. "I wasn't...uh... Allowed much freedom as a kid. We met in Dauntless. We were the only Abnegation to transfer in 5 years."

"Did we go through Initiation together?"

That would explain our close bond. I had heard Initiation for those in the city could be particularly brutal. Some of the staff at the bureau were obsessed with watching it every year.

Four made a funny face. And was it possible he was blushing?

"Not exactly."

"Could you be any more cryptic?" I said with mild irritation. He had so many secrets.

"I'm a couple of years older than you. I was.. uh.. your instructor."

I start laughing.

"I know how to find my way into trouble in any life, don't I?"

"Is that how you see it? Another life?" he asks, ignoring my laughter.

"Yeah, a little bit, " I say thoughtfully. "It's like constant déjà vu. Things just feel familiar. It's why I trusted Christina enough to meet her again. It's why I left with you that night at the apartment."

I blush a little. Should I have said that?

"Do I seem familiar to you?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, it's like I've met you before, but I just can't remember the details."

"Well, I guess that's better than nothing," he mutters.

"So what are we doing here?" I ask.

"I just wanted you to reconnect with your past. Your real past. And, well, this is where you spent the first 16 years of your life."

I nod, understanding.

"Can you show me my house?"

We walk several blocks and make a couple of turns, and Tobias stops in front of a house."

It looks like all the others.

"Does anyone live here?" I ask.

"Probably. The Abnegation don't waste resources. And as neither of your parents are living, it's likely been reallocated," he said sadly.

"Oh. I was hoping to go inside," I say dejectedly. I run my hands along the big grey blocks that make up the exterior of what was once my home.

"It's Abnegation," he says, rolling his eyes. "All we have to do is knock."

He raps his knuckles on the plain white door.

A few moments later, a woman opens the door. She isn't remotely cautious. Swings it right open.

"Can I help you?" she asks. The weird thing is you can tell she actually means it. She wants to help us.

"I'm Tobias Eaton."

"I know that name. I was on a committee with your father once," her face turns dark. She pulls herself together quickly. "But never mind that. What brings you here?"

"I used to play with the little girl who used to live here when I was a kid."

"Oh, Beatrice Prior?" she asks, clucking sadly. "Such a sad story. The whole family gone. Were you close?"

"Good friends."

"You poor boy. Well, what can I do for you and your friend?"

"I just wondered if we might look around. I think it might help me to, um, move on."

"Of course. Won't you both come in?"

And that was all it took for her to fling the door open widely, and let us into her home.

"You two feel free to look around. I'll just make you some tea, shall I?"

"That sounds wonderful." Tobias answers politely.

He leads me upstairs.

"I can't believe she just let us in like that."

"That's Abnegation. I know it looks bland. But parts of it are beautiful."

I nod. I believe him. I was distracted by the monotony of the surroundings, but I can feel now that there is a true community here.

I run my hand along the walls. They are plain, unadorned. I turn into a bedroom. It has a small desk in it. I notice a book propping up one corner. It feels familiar. Something about that book. It belongs there. If the first room felt familiar, this one was doubly so. A small window. Light grey walls. Both rooms had been emptied out, so there wasn't much to see. The last room is the master. It's not much bigger than the others. This room is comforting. It smells, no the whole house smells, familiar, calming. This must be where my parents used to sleep. In my new life, I had never had parents. I wish I could remember them.

We head back to the kitchen, and I see it. Right next to the door. Little pencil markings. Some with a C next to them and others a B. These were our height measurements. I just knew it. I put my hand on the board, gently sliding it across these markings. So unremarkable to most, but to me breathtaking. I really did have parents, and they had loved me. These marks proved it.

"Yeah, you were pretty tall at that age," Tobias remarked.

"I thought you said you didn't know me then," I whispered.

"I didn't know you, but I saw you sometimes. It's a close faction."

The lady skirts in, and I take the distraction as an opportunity to quickly wipe a tear from the corner of my eye. I don't want Tobias to know.

The tea makes me feel warmer. The lady is kind. She makes careful, polite conversation with us. The topic stays on us, but her questions aren't prying. Her name is Melody. As we wave our goodbyes, she lets us know we are always welcome.

As we sit on the cold train back to the city, I study Tobias. He is a mystery to me. I feel drawn to him. I trust him. But I don't know him.

"What?" he finally asks.

"There is so much I don't know about you, and you seem to know everything about me. It's not fair."

"Okay. You can ask me 3 questions. Choose carefully."

I think for a minute.

"You were Abnegation, and you left. Why?"

I can guess why I left. While Melody was peaceful and friendly, I couldn't help but feel a little stifled in her presence.

He grimaces. "That's a hard question to start out with."

I look back at him squarely.

"My dad wasn't a very nice guy," he says tensely.

"Oh." I say, not wanting to push him.

"What about your name? Four? Why does everyone call you that?"

"In Dauntless, during initiation, each person must face their fears. Literally. I have four."

"That's not very many." I frown a little.

"That's the point."

"Well, how many did I have?"

"Seven."

"Oh..." I'm a little disappointed. I have almost double the fears Tobias has. Maybe, I am a coward.

"That was the lowest number of your class."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know what they were?" I wonder aloud. What am I afraid of? What was I afraid of? I think that tells you a lot about a person.

"I do."

"How?"

"Well as your instructor, I saw some during one round of testing. And as your, well later, you told me."

"And that doesn't count as my third question!"

"Fine," he concedes.

It's the question that has been burning in the back of my mind. The one nobody wants to answer.

"Were we in love?"

He nods.

We don't wait for the train this time. Tobias says the next one won't come for 30 minutes, and I need to be back soon. We cut through the Factionless sector instead. It's not as frightening during the daylight. I can see litter on the streets and busted out glass, but there are also some signs of repair. A few people wander around, but they don't really pay us much attention.

I see one man, foraging in a trash can. He catches sight of us and turns abruptly toward us.

"Four!" the man yells out suddenly.

I tense up, expecting a fight.

But instead, the scruffy man smiles, and reaches out to shake Tobias's hand.

"Good to see you, brother."

"You too, Sam. Leg still giving you trouble?"

"It's almost healed. Thanks to you."

"Don't mention it."

"Come on! Can't I talk you up in front of your lady friend?"

Tobias rolls his eyes.

"We've got get her back to the city. See you this Sunday?"

"Absolutely!" Sam says enthusiastically.

Tobias steers me towards the city roads ahead.

"What was that all about?"

"I volunteer here sometimes. Try to help people out, you know?"

"That's really generous," I say.

"It gave me purpose when I needed it most."

Back to cryptic again.

_A/N: That last bit was an "extra." I planned on cutting that scene as it wasn't really moving the plot, and I just couldn't find a great spot for it, but I wanted you all to know some of the things Tobias did during their time apart._


End file.
